


Mi lett volna, ha...?

by Aislin_HU



Category: Mediator Series - Meg Cabot
Genre: Alternate Canon, Gen, Missing Scene, My First Fanfic, What-If, excuse the shitty formatting but I can't be bothered to fix it, set during book 3
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-01
Updated: 2006-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22240261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aislin_HU/pseuds/Aislin_HU
Summary: Mi lett volna, ha a Karambol könyvben Suze nem tereli el Gina figyelmét, hanem elmondja az igazat a szobáját kísértő szellemről?





	Mi lett volna, ha...?

**Author's Note:**

> Először publikálva 2006 márciusában a megcabotmediatoron.

  * Nem hagy nyugton az az éjszakai baleset. Az anyám tutira tud róla valamit, nem vetted észre?
  * De.
  * Úgyhogy nagyon érdekel, mi történt. Mert… mert ma se egy medúza tévedt arra.
  * Szerintem se – bólintott Gina. – Gondolom, valami köze van a mediátorságodhoz.
  * Többé-kevésbé.
  * Ami talán a tegnap esti kis közjátékra is magyarázatot adhat. Tudod: a repülő körömlakk.
  * Ó, a két eseménynek semmi köze egymáshoz. Az csak egy bar… - elharaptam a mondatot.



Hogy lehetek ilyen lökött?! Majdnem kicsúszott a számon. Eddig sikerült titokban tartanom Jesset, erre egy ostoba mondattal elrontom az egészet. Bár lehet hogy nem vette részre. Erősen reméltem.

  * Igen?



Vagy mégis észrevette volna? Kitágult szeme, mely az én szemeimet fürkészte, erről árulkodott.

A francba!

Most hogy mászok ki ebből?

  * Semmi. Nem fontos.
  * Ne nézz hülyének Simon! Nem vagyok az. Ki vele, mit akartál mondani?
  * Tényleg semmi különöset.



Gina dühösen meredt rám. Én pedig rosszul éreztem magam. Utálok hazudni a legjobb barátnőmnek. De eddig nem volt olyan nagy a baj, mert ő nem tudta. Most azonban tudja, hogy hazudok neki. És így ez százszor rosszabb. Sőt! Ezerszer.

  * Figyelj Gina! Ennek tényleg nincs semmi jelentősége, csak…
  * Barátom? – Gina úgy félbeszakított, mintha meg se hallotta volna, hogy hozzá beszélek. – Azt akartad mondani? Egy barátod volt?



Döbbentem meredtem rá. Ennyi év alatt nem sikerült tiszta képet alkotnia a mediátorságomról, pedig ő tudott róla a legtöbbet. Most pedig egy fél szóból…

  * Nem. – mondtam, nem túl meggyőzően. Hova lesz ilyenkor a magabiztos hangom?!
  * Simon, én végig fedeztelek. Soha senkinek nem árultam el semmit. Olyan nagy kérés, hogy őszinte legyél velem? – a hangja mérhetetlenül szomorú volt.



Én pedig kétségbe estem. Hagyhatom, hogy a legjobb barátnőm ilyet gondoljon rólam? Csak hát nem hiszem, hogy megértené… Néha még én sem értem magamat.

De hát nem ez a barátság? Hogy mindent elmondunk egymásnak? Lehet. De hogy Jesse-ről meséljek neki… Az már sok lenne a jóból.

Mindenesetre úgy döntöttem, annyit elmondok neki, hogy megnyugodjon.

  * Igen, Gina. Egy barátom volt.
  * _Barátod?_ – döbbenten meredt rám. – Egy barátod… egy _kísértet?_
  * Igen. Mi van abban? Velük nem barátkozhatok?



Gina szája tátva maradt. Még mindig hitetlenkedve bámult rám. Aztán csak észbe kapott, és becsukta a száját.

  * A drága kísértetbarátod azzal szórakozik, hogy tönkreteszi mások holmiját?
  * Neeem, dehogy! – szemem előtt láttam, ahogy Jesse mások hálószobájában járkál, és rongálja a berendezést… hirtelen nevethetnékem támadt.
  * Mi ilyen mulatságos?! – Gina kihúzta magát.
  * Semmi. – gyorsan rendre utasítottam rakoncátlankodó arcizmaimat. – Egyszerűen bepöccent rád, és…hát… - egy válrándításal fejeztem be a mondatot.
  * _Rám?_ Miért volt dühös épp _rám?_ – Gina, ha lehet, még jobban ledöbbent, mint az előbb. – Ártottam én neki? Nem is tudtam róla, hogy létezik!
  * Tüsi miatt volt.
  * Tessék? Mi köze ehhez a macskádnak?



Azon gondolkoztam, hogy fogalmazzam meg anélkül, hogy túl sokat árulnék el.

\- Megharagudott, amiért rondának nevezted a macskát. Ennyi.

Gina azonban nem nyugodott meg ennyivel, pedig azt reméltem. Hanem támadón kérdezte:

  * Miért bántja, ha sértegetem a macskátokat? Nem az övé!



Elakadt a szavam. Valóban… már megint sikerült rosszul fejezni ki magam. Még két kérdés, és rájön, hogy az a bizonyos kísértet a szobatársam… Hacsak nem találok ki valamit.

  * Tudod, nagyon szereti a macskákat. Ezért parázott be, mikor sértegetted.



Bravó! Ez ügyesre sikerült! Most már csak nyugton lesz…

  * És mit keresett itt? – felkaptam a fejem. Rémülten néztem Ginára. – Mit keresett itt a kísértet, a te hálószobádban?
  * Ööö… - lázasan törtem a fejemet, hogy mit mondhatnék. Esküszöm, ez a szitu már kezdett hasonlítani egy többstílű gyilkos kihallgatásához.
  * Simon, ne hazudj! Az igazat akarom hallani!



Gina, úgy tűnik, mindent leolvasott az arcomról. Én pedig meg se mukkantam. Mit mondhattam volna? Körülnéztem. Ennél már csak az lenne kellemetlenebb, ha Jesse is itt volna… De nem volt itt. Szerencsére.

  * Azért volt itt, mert épp… a segítségemre szorult. Vala… valamiben. És épp akkor szidtad a macskát… és hát… - nem mondhatnám, hogy vágott az agyam.
  * Kérlek Suze! Csak most az egyszer halljam az igazat! Soha nem faggatóztam. Most az egyszer… kérlek! – Gina már szinte könyörgött.



Nem kerülte el a figyelmemet, hogy Suze-nak hívott. Csak nagyon ritkán tesz ilyet.

De hogy mondjam meg neki? Nem igaz… nem hazudhatok neki. Pont ezért. Mert igaz, amit mondott. Soha nem faggatózott. Megérdemli, hogy őszinte legyek vele.

De hogy legyek az?! Azt mondja már meg valaki!

Még egyszer körülnéztem. Biztos akartam lenni benne, hogy Jesse nem hallgatózik itt a közelben. Majd lassan, nagyon lassan Gina felé fordultam.

Tudod…- nyeltem egyet. Kiszáradt a torkom. Dom Atyán és Dokin kívül, még soha senkinek nem kellett elmondanom. – Szóval… az a helyzet… hogy… - sóhajtottam egyet. – Szóval ő… Itt lakik.

Gina szája kinyílt, szeme kitágult, és döbbenten bámult rám. Percekig nem szólt egy szót sem. Már azt hittem, hogy sokkot kapott. De aztán remegő hangon kérdezte:

  * Itt lakik? Hogy érted ezt? Úgy érted… Komolyan úgy érted…
  * Igen. - lehet, hogy jobb lett volna, ha megint hazudok? – Hogy úgy mondjam…szobatársak vagyunk.


  * _Szobatársak?_ De hogy? És mióta? – nagyon furcsán nézett rám.
  * Mióta ideköltöztem. – értetlen arckifejezését látva magyarázkodni kezdtem. – Tudod, ő már itt lakik 150 éve, és mikor megjöttem, nem volt hajlandó kiköltözni.



Hányszor adtam már hálát az égnek, hogy így történt! Persze ezt nem kötöttem Gina orrára.

Aki a jelek szerint nem tudta felfogni, hogy én egy kísértettel osztom meg a hálószobámat. De hát mi van abban? Brooklynban is örökké kísértetek lógtak a szobámban. Persze nem úgy, mint Jesse…

  * 150 éve? Olyan idős? – Gina szinte suttogott.
  * Nem. 150 éve halt meg.
  * De hát akkor… hú, nagyon maradi lehet! – elmosolyodott.



Végre kezdett felülkerekedni döbbenetén. Már mosolygott, bár a szeme még mindig hatalmas volt. Persze nem csodálom. Ha ez vele történt volna, én is kiakadnék. De velem történt. Mert én születtem mediátornak.

Sajnos.

  * És mennyi idős a csaj? Úgy értem mennyi volt, amikor meghalt? – érdeklődött.



Érzetem, hogy az arcomat kellemetlen forróság önti el.

  * Izé… nem emlékszem, hogy azt mondtam volna, hogy lány…
  * MICSODA?!



Gina felpattant, és rémülettel vegyes döbbenettel meredt rám. Szegény, az utóbbi 10 percben többször döbbent meg, mint az utóbbi évben. De hát ezzel jár, ha az ember egy mediátorral barátkozik.

  * Azt akarod mondani – folytatta remegő hangon -, hogy egy 150 éve halott _fickóval osztod meg a hálószobádat?!_



Olyan hangos volt, hogy félő volt, még Jesse is meghallja. Sőt. Szerintem már ezeket is halotta. Úgy gondoltam, ideje távozni.

  * Figyu… Mi lenne ha máshol folytatnánk ezt a beszélgetést?



Gina meredten figyelt.

  * Itt miért nem jó?
  * Mert…nem akarom, hogy… esetleg meghallja…



Gina erre rémülten körülnézett, vörös fürtjei össze-vissza repültek. Nem mintha láthatta volna Jesse-t…

  * Igen, igen… menjünk csak ki…



Felálltam, és mindketten kimentünk. Ahogy mentünk felfele a lépcsőn, ránéztem Ginára. Távolba révedő szemekkel, magában motyogva közlekedett.

  * Hogy oszthatod meg a szobádat egy 150 éve halott fickóval? Hol öltözöl át? Van egyáltalán magánéleted?



A misszió felé vezető úton sétáltunk. Gina még mindig nem szállt le rólam, de valószínűleg Jesse itt nem fog felbukkanni.

  * Hát… a fürdőszobában át tudok öltözni… és… - hát magánéletem bizony nem sok van! – már nem is tudom megszámolni, hányszor mentette meg az életemet.
  * Megmentett? – Gina gyanakvón nézett rám. – Mondd, Simon, tulajdonképpen mennyi idős ez a fickó?
  * Hát… - éreztem, hogy megint elpirulok. Mi van velem?! – Olyan… hát… nem sokkal idősebb nálam.
  * Mennyi?
  * Olyan… - ezen még nem is gondolkoztam. – Olyan 18-20 lehet.
  * És hogy néz ki?



Megtorpantam. Nem lehet igaz. Ennyit szenvedjek csak azért, mert véletlenül elszóltam magam?! Most kezdjem ecsetelni Ginának hogy mit gondolok Jesse megjelenéséről? A csillogó, sötét, göndör hajáról? A tintafekete szeméről? A hófehér fogairól? A gyöngéd mosolyáról?

  * Izé… hát… jól…
  * Pontosabban?



Lázasan törtem a fejemet, hogy mászhatnék ki ebből. Aztán eszembe jutott a megoldás.

  * Mi lenne, ha elmennénk a könyvtárba, és keresnénk róla egy képet?
  * Mit keresne az ő képe egy könyvtárban?
  * Nagyon hosszú. Én sem tudom pontosan. De biztos benne kell lennie. – már csak Maria de Silva miatt is, gondoltam.
  * Nem lenne egyszerűbb, ha elmesélnéd?
  * Nem!



Már csak az kéne…

  * Látod? Mondtam, hogy itt lesz!
  * Igen. De közbe mennyi időt spóroltunk volna, ha elmeséled!



Igaz, az idő valóban elszaladt, de megérte. A régi könyvben a megye minden fontos emberéről volt illusztráció és életrajz. Legalábbis a legtöbbről.

Amint megpillantottam Maria de Silva képét, rögtön tudtam, hogy Jesse sem lesz messze. És nem is tévedtem. A kép pontosan olyannak ábrázolta őt, amilyennek ismerem. Még azt a jellegzetes arckifejezését is sikerült eltalálnia. Igaz, a ruhája teljesen más volt, de kétségtelenül jól állt neki. A kép alatt apró betűkkel: _Hector de Silva._

Megfordítottam a könyvet, és Gina elé toltam. A lány sokáig bámulta a képet. Nagyon sokáig. Arra gondoltam, mi lesz a azt mondja: Phű, de csúnya! Akkor bizony bemosnék neki egyet. De nem. Gina nem épp válogatós.

  * Ha elképzelem ezt a fickót farmerban, és egy vékony ingben… - Gina elmosolyodott. –Apám, baromi jól nézne ki!
  * Ühüm… - közben pedig arra gondoltam: Szerintem így is baromi jól néz ki!
  * És te ezzel a fickóval élsz együtt? – meg sem várta a válaszomat – De mázlid van!
  * Miért?
  * Mert állati jól néz ki! Persze kicsit régiesek a hacukái… de istenem, az arca oltári!



Elmosolyodtam.

  * _Hectooor?_ – döbbenten felkiáltott. – Hogy lehet egy ilyen palit Hectornak híni?



_Hector de Silva…_ Mint valami szappanopera főszereplője! – kuncogott.

Én pedig kicsit mérges lettem. Hát istenem, nem mi választjuk a nevünket! És különben is! Jesse korában az ilyen név divatos volt.

  * Jesse.
  * Tessék? – Gina értetlenül nézett rám.
  * Jesse. Azt szereti, ha Jesse-nek hívják.



Ismét elmosolyodtam. Ez a kis szófordulat arra emlékeztetett, amikor először találkoztam Jessevel. Akkor ő majdnem ugyanígy javított ki engem a nevét illetően, mint most én Ginát.

  * Jesse… - Gina lassan ízlelgette a szót. – Hát igen, ez mindjárt más…



Felém fordult.

  * Már csak egyet nem értek. Mit keresett _Jesse_ (a nevét eléggé megnyomta) a ti házatokban? Miért épp ott kísért?
  * Mert… nagyon hosszú história.
  * Van időm.



Haragosan néztem rá.

  * Én se tudom pontosan. Ami biztos, az az, hogy ott ölték meg az én szobámban.
  * És ami nem biztos?
  * Hát… szerintem a menyasszonya és a menyasszonya szeretője tették el láb alól.
  * _Menyasszonya?!_ – Gina ismét ledöbbent. Már kezdtem belefáradni.
  * Igen. Maria de Silva. Ott van a könyvben, pár oldallal előrébb.



Gina kikereste.

  * Ő volt a menyasszonya? De miért ölte meg Jesset?
  * Nem ő volt. Ha jó a sejtésem, akkor Maria nem akart hozzámenni Jessehez, hanem egy Félix Diego nevű rabszolgakereskedőhöz, és…
  * Rabszolgakereskedőhöz? Mikor itt volt neki ez a jóképű fickó?
  * … és ezért ráuszította Diegót, hogy ölje meg Jesset. – folytattam, nem törődve a közbeszólásával. Magamban azonban egy kiadósat nevettem.
  * De ez csak a te sejtésed?
  * Igen.
  * És mi a többiek véleménye?
  * Azt nem tudom. De majd kiderítem.
  * Abban biztos voltam. – mosolygott Gina.



És engem most elöntött a béke, hogy végre van valaki, akinek _mindent_ elmondtam Jesseről (nem úgy, mint Dokinak), de nem ítél el érte (mint Dom Atya).

Végre egyszer maradéktalanul őszinte voltam a legjobb barátnőmmel, és végre van még valaki, aki kellőképp értékeli Jesse fantasztikus adottságait.

Elégetten mosolyogtam.

Mert hát a kísértetek is csak emberek… csak épp halottak.

Kísértetek…kísértetek!

Rémülten pattanatam fel. Teljesen megfeledkeztem az Angyalokról. Nincs több vesztegetni való időm!

  * Gyere Gina. Ideje mennünk.




End file.
